


Ready, Set, Relax!

by CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Keith, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chara Has Their Own Body, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gaster Papyrus, Gaster Sans, Good Chara, Good W. D. Gaster, Happy Sans, I almost forgot, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Nice Chara, No Plot/Plotless, None - Freeform, Oh My God, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sans - Freeform, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, So many tags, Tord Redemption, Tord is Good, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undyne Swearing, enjoy my plotless madness, hoi!, i just want to give the characters some fun and relaxation, maybe smut, not one, probably not, temmie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss/pseuds/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss
Summary: They looked at these poor, miserable, suffering souls, and knew, it was time to interfere, and give them the peace they all needed deep down in their hearts..





	1. The Beings (Undertale) prt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! so, I'm going to separate these chapters as what universe they are from, example Chapter 1(undertale) and then list the characters featured in the chapter here in the summary.
> 
> Take note, I do NOT own or take ownership in or of the games, shows, or webseries or their characters and receive no financial gain for writing these fics.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They sat watching the many screens seeing the suffering souls within each realm and frowned. One screen in particular was making them worry the more they watched, the sadder it made them. He was put through so much, though they didn’t know what they could do to help.

 

The being ran a hand through their multicolored hair as they heard the door to the viewing room open and in walked their siblings.

 

The oldest and more mature, adjusted their glasses “Watching the souls won't make their situation better” they said. The being with multicolored hair turned to him “I know that Ned…” they growled.

 

The youngest and more laid back shrugged their red hoodie clad shoulders “I mean.. There might be.. Something we could do for them?” They offered.

 

Their tri colored eyes narrowed “and that is?”. They groaned when the red hoodie clad being shrugged.

 

The second oldest and technical middle child, gasped “I know!” they said, their crimson hair blowing up a bit showing off the usually covered up right eye. They ran over to the art door and grabbed an art pad.

 

Ned raised a brow “what are you doing with Kyle’s art pad?” He asked. The being in the red hoodie blinked “yeah.. What are you doing with .. My art pad?” He asked.

 

The tallest of the four, jumped up and down “we can MAKE them a world! A world they can relax in!” they said. Kyle poked the taller in the forehead, the older calming, and took his art pad, him using his powers to turn it to his digital one “Ok Luke, tell us our idea..”

 

Ned snapped his fingers and his writing tablet. Luke looked at their second youngest brother “You’ll code the world Maxius?” 

 

He smirked and snapped bringing their coding computer “you know it..”. Luke grinned and sat with them “ok.. What i’m thinking is..” he started and they began to add the details together, Ned writing the details down with descriptions before handing the story over to Kyle.

 

The brunette began work on bringing the descriptions to life on the screen. He had to stop several times to pop his knuckles. After hours of diligent work, he passed the pictures on to Maxius.

 

Maxius looked at Luke “what are you going to be doing?” Luke smiled “I’m going to see who else needs relaxing..” Luke explained “who first?” Ned asked.

 

Luke smirked as he held a finger to his lip, his magic a neon green as it swirled around him and changed his regular form to that of a skeleton, one of his teeth chipped and neon green eyelights “.. Undertale..” he said as he ripped open a portal into the world of the Underground, at the very entrance, of the ruins.

 

He walked the ruins, easily moving past the traps laid out. Weaving his way through the ruins. He chuckled at the small Froggits and Vegetoids.

 

He saw the giant tree indicating he was close to Toriel’s house. He paused and turned seeing the outline of a ghost “.. Chara..” he said, startling the figure. He snapped his fingers and his powers swirled around the figure giving it a corporeal form.

 

Once they were distracted by looking over their new body, Luke touched their forehead and let them fall asleep. He sent The child’s body to the realm where they would be holding the other forms before the Alternate Universe they were creating was finish.

 

Luke looked at his phone as it stated ringing. Answering it, he put it to his ear “hello?”

 

“ _ Luke.. Why is that homicidal maniac waiting in the room of sleep? _ ” It was Ned’s voice.

 

He sighed “because, maybe seeing and actually being able to talk to their mother father… and brother.. Would allow their homicidal tendencies to.. Vanish?”

 

He heard a long suffering sigh “ _ if they cause any pain- _ ” Ned started but he groaned “I know I know! It’ll be my fault!” he hung up and continued on to the house. He knocked and smirked when Toriel opened the door. He put her to sleep quickly and sent her to the Room Of Sleep.

 

He made his down to the entrance of the underground. He took a deep breath and pushed it open. 

 

He looked around at the snowy atmosphere. He looked down at the yellow flower that appeared out of the snow “who are you?” it demanded. Luke bent down, facing the flower, a smile forming on his face. “Hello.. Asriel..” he said. The flower leant back, a look of surprise on its face. “I don’t think you are ready to have a relaxing time..”

 

Luke stood and made his way toward Snowdin, the snow crunching under his feet. He yawned as he walked and passed the Sentry station “not there..” he muttered and raised a brow at the ‘gated’ bridge. He turned around to see the monster he was looking for behind him “Ah.. Hello Sans..” Said skeleton’s eye sockets narrowed at to other skeleton monster “Do I know you?” the skeleton asked.

 

Luke smiled “No.. But I know you.. And I know that you deserve a break, Especially from the Resets.. Which one is this? The 30th? The 200th? Or have you lost count?” Luke asked and expected for Sans to summon a blaster and demand questions. 

 

What he didn’t expect was Blue tears to start streaming down Sans face as he smiled wide “you.. You know about the Resets? I.. I’m not alone?” the smaller skeleton whispered, afraid this was a dream.

 

Luke walked over and touched the skeleton on the shoulder “help me find people.. Who deserves a break..” he said.

 

Sans nodded and took a shortcut to Snowdin “My brother Papyrus.. He.. Will this keep him safe?” He asked. 

 

Luke nodded and followed the skeleton. By the time the reached the exit of snowdin, Luke had sent Papyrus, Grillby, and several other patrons of Snowdin to the Room Of Sleep. He smirked 

 

“On to Hotland..”


	2. Chapter 2

Juussstt a little Authors note! Sorry no update! But please read! My life right now is worse off then Deku's notebook after Kaachan made it go BOOM! So for now most of my stories are on haitus until it gets a bit more in control! It also doesn't help matters that a few of the fandoms I originally was in, I'm starting to lose interest. Rest assured, I am still trying to write but with how tired I've been, writing has gone from a roaring river ideas to a snail riding molasses in the middle of winter in the Antarctic. So please have some patience! Thank you very much.

-CMOMB


End file.
